final del conflicto
by yamiiiuchiha
Summary: ya han pasado casi cautro años de que Ema se mudo con los hermanos Asahina. en todo el tiempo los sentimientos se han intensificado ¿pero que pasaria si ema se enamora de alguno? y a todo esto le sumamos un ex novio de su anterior escuela ¿con quien se quedara? AVISO: posible sopiler de la novela y es un emax subaru


Capítulo 1:

El despertador sonó, pero la persona que se encontraba en la cama durmiendo parecía no haberlo escuchado

_Chiiiiiii- grito Juli- ya es hora llegaras tarde. Ema abrió pesadamente un ojo para apagar el despertador pero al ver el calendario se levantó muy rápido y emocionada

_ ¿chi por qué estás tan emocionada?- Juli veía como su ama se vestía rápidamente, de vez en cuando se caía pero igual la sonrisa adornaba su rostro

_porque hoy es 23 de diciembre mañana es víspera de navidad

_ ¿y eso que tiene de especial?

_que es la primera navidad que volvemos a estar todos juntos- salió de la habitación para desayunar y empezar su día, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 3 años desde que Ema se había mudado con los hermanos Asahina y hace dos que varios de ellos se fueron de los departamentos, y esta iba a ser la primera fiesta que venían todos a casa para pasar la navidad

_Ohayo- saludo a sus hermanos que estaban desayunando- ¿Masaomi-san?

_lo llamaron de una emergencia salió hace poco- contesto Ukyo sirviéndole el desayuno- ten desayuna un poco antes de salir

_gracias Ukyo-san- sonrió mientras miraba a sus hermanos en la mesa

_onee-chan ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- le pregunto el pequeño Wataru

_porque mañana estaremos todos juntos- dijo con una sonrisa y contenta al igual que su hermanito pequeño que saltaba feliz diciendo que podría jugar con todos sus hermanos, en cambio los hermanos presentes se miraban serios, mañana estarían todos juntos

_nee- hablo Tsubaki- va a ser la primera navidad junto a nuestra querida hermana

_ajam-dijo feliz terminando de desayunar- listo

_ ¿segura que vas a poder con lo que te pedí?- le pregunto Ukyo un poco preocupado- ¿podrás?

_si no te preocupes- dijo sacando una lista tan larga que Tsubaki y Yuusuke abrieron la boca hasta casi tocar la mesa

_ ¿TODO ESO?- grito Tsubaki- nee kyo-san, imouto-chan tampoco es la mujer maravilla

_si ¿Por qué no la ayudas?- le reclamo Yuusuke

_no es ningún problema- lo defendió la joven- Ukyo-san tiene un caso muy importante para el estudio y yo me ofrecí voluntariamente a comprar todo lo que falta

_pero ¿las clases y tu trabajo?

_no se preocupen solo tengo dos horas de clase y una sola sesión de fotos después estoy libre

_si quieres te acompaño- se ofreció Yuusuke

_ ¿tú no tienes entrenamiento hoy a la tarde?- le recordó su hermana

_Tsk se me había olvidado- dijo sonrojado haciendo reír a los presentes

_además no se preocupen Natsume-san me buscara en el trabajo y me ayudara- dijo feliz sin notar la tensión que se generó ¿desde cuándo ella le pedía eso al trillizo? ¿Siempre la pasaba a buscar en el trabajo? Preguntas un tanto incomodas rondaban la mente de todos los hermanos Asahina presentes

_bueno me iré adelantando- dijo la joven peli marrón dejando a sus hermanos con la intriga y la dudas en sus corazones. Era cierto que ya llevaban bastante tiempo conviviendo juntos, pero en todo ese tiempo los sentimientos de los hermanos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario crecían al pasar el tiempo y ver en la hermosa mujer que se estaba convirtiendo su hermana; sabían que Ema era una mujer hermosa, cálida, dulce, compañera, se los había demostrado en todo este tiempo y por eso también sabían que era la mujer perfecta que todo hombre deseaba; ese pensamiento solo alarmaba a los hermano en especial a Tsubaki y Yuusuke porque sabían muy bien de los lobos feroces que rondaban buscando ser algo más que amigos; pero ellos jamás lo permitirían, Ema era de ellos y de nadie mas

La joven caminaba entusiasmada y embelesada por las hermosas decoraciones que pertenecían a la festividad próxima, y tan solo había que decir que la nieve cayendo por mas frio que hiciera le daba un hermoso toque a todo a su alrededor; iba cantando una hermosa canción estaba más que feliz; era cierto que ya habían pasado 3 años casi cuatro desde que se mudó con sus queridos hermanos y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Masaomi, el hermano mayor, ahora estaba cumpliendo sus casi 35 años y fue ascendido a jefe de pediatría en una clínica muy prestigiosa de todo Tokio, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo libre podía ver como su hermano mayor disfrutaba de su trabajo.

_todavía me pregunto porque no se habrá casado- pensaba la joven al recordar las constantes peleas entre su querido hermano mayor con Miwa-san reclamándole que ella quería nietos y que era hora que Masaomi centrara cabeza y tenga su propia familia pero siempre llegaban a lo mismo, siempre ganaba Masaomi.

Ukyo, el siguiente hermano. También había avanzado mucho en su trabajo, había defendido un caso muy importante internacional, en cual salió victorioso y ahora era un respetado y famoso abogado; gracias a su fama pudo abrir su propio buffet de abogados que les iba de maravilla. Después le seguían Kaname, de él no sabía mucho porque hacía ya dos años y medio que se había ido al convento y no había salido debido a que era un paso sumamente importante para poder subir un nivel espiritualmente hablando, pero de vez en cuando llamaba a casa informando que está bien.

Hikaru tampoco estaba en Japón, él se había ido a Los Ángeles a publicar su libro, que ella todavía no había leído pero según decían todas las adolescentes y compañeras de universidad que era el mejor libro nunca antes leído y que esperaban leer el siguiente cuando saliera de ahí no sabía nada mas de su hermano. En cambio de los trillizos era de lo que más sabia, ninguno de ellos se había ido del país o de la ciudad y los veía casi todos los días. Tsubaki por más que pareciera un niño de por vida cuando se trataba de trabajo era completamente diferente, era un hombre completamente responsable y dedicado a lo que deseaba, por eso ahora después de mucho esfuerzo Tsubaki había logrado ser importante guionista de animes, había dejado de ser seiyuu después de que la oportunidad que le habían brindado en crear su propio anime, ese era el sueño del peliblanco y no dudo en aceptarlo, desde ese momento Tsubaki se hizo un guionista reconocido

_aunque claro no ha cambiado nada- pensaba decepcionada la joven al saber que su hermano ya era todo un hombre de casi 30 años pero con el alma de un niño de 5 años.

Azuza al contrario de Tsubaki se ha hecho un seiyuu muy querido y respetado, querido en varios videojuegos y anime, pero él prefería representar los anime de su gemelo, cosa que casi siempre hacia; y por ultimo Natsume, fue ascendido a vicepresidente de la compañía de videojuegos por su gran desempeño en el trabajo; gracias a las ideas del pelirrubio la compañía había podido entrar dentro de las 10 mejores empresas de videojuegos de todo el mundo

_por suerte va a poder pasar Navidad con nosotros- pensaba la joven, sabía que era en esta época en donde iban a vender más que nunca y eso implicaba más tiempo de trabajo, pero él les había dicho que se haría un tiempo para comprar el postre y llegar para la cena navideña.

Louis su "hermano favorito" como lo nombro Tsubaki en una escena de celos, había conseguido abrir más de tres salones que cobraron mucha popularidad entre el mundo del espectáculo, logrando que ahora tuviera una cadena muy importante de salones de belleza pero como él amaba su trabajo sigue trabajando con la diferencia que ahora lo contrataban celebridades; lo bueno era que siempre tenía tiempo para ellos y en especial para ella; según él no podía dejarme sola con Juli por miedo a que la ardilla haga alguna estupidez

_en eso le tengo que dar la razón- la ardilla tampoco había madurado en todo este tiempo, seguía llamando a sus hermanos lobos hambrientos y aunque ella lo negara la ardilla siempre ganaba

"**_chi entonces dime ¿porque ninguno se ha casado o ha tenido novia?**- y con ese argumento la ardillita siempre se salía con la suya

Iori seguía sus estudios en el extranjero, siempre mandaba cartas contando sus historias y como le iba, claro estaba que a ella siempre le mandaba una flor distinta por cada carta, a decir verdad era muy lindo pero no podía demostrar mucha alegría para no confundirlo, pero estaba EL. Subaru era otro cantar, el joven había tenido éxito como profesional en el equipo de Ryuusu y ahora la estrella del momento, y ella era una gran fan de él, no se perdía ningún partido, no importaba donde estuviese o si tenía trabajo siempre se detenía para alentarlo; Subaru se había mudado ya hace mucho a esa ciudad en donde también seguía sus estudios y el equipo. Siempre le mandaba mensajes de felicitaciones o que suerte para la próxima y él siempre le contestaba con un "**gracias por mirarme"** o **"sabía que me estarías mirando por eso me esforcé";** sabía que sus hermanos seguían "enamorados" de ella, pero Subaru había sido el único que le había dicho que olvidara todo, que él no era el hombre para ella en ese momento, que el día que él se sienta listo para amarla volvería por ella

_no entiendo porque recuerdo palabra por palabra- pensaba la joven- ¿Por qué me siento así cuando él me manda eso? No podía negar que esperaba con ansias la respuesta del pelinegro y tampoco podía negar que su corazón se aceleraba en cada respuesta dada, pero siempre desechaba la idea de sentir algo por su HERMANO. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos que la agobiaban; después estaba Yuusuke su mejor amigo, era cierto que eran hermanos pero el joven pelirrojo se había vuelto su confidente, era a la única aparte de Juli que le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, todo lo que soñaba, en otra palabras Yuusuke era quien más la conocía; él había entrado a la misma universidad que ella pero estudio otra rama diferente a la suya, él estaba estudiaba administración de empresas porque quería que sus hermanos se sintieran orgullosos de él y aunque se rompiera la cabeza le iba bastante bien en las materias y también era el capitán del equipo soccer, cuando vieron que se trataba de Yuusuke Asahina, el hermano del gran Subaru pensaron que se uniría al grupo de baloncesto pero él lo rechazo

_**suba-ni no tiene reemplazo… además no me gusta como a el-** eso fue lo que había dicho el joven cuando le preguntaron porque no aceptaba pero si acepto jugar al soccer y ahora era la estrella del equipo el "10" por así decirlo. Mientras caminaba vio en una de las televisiones de un negocio que pasaban la nueva canción de Asakura Fuuto

_¿todavía tiene tiempo para grabar?- pregunto sorprendida la joven, ella sabía que a Fuuto le habían ofrecido ser la estrella de una película que decían que iba a ser muy taquillera y por eso había viajado a América para poder estudiar y concordar con la película- es realmente sorprendente que tenga tiempo.

Por último de los hermanos se encontraba el pequeño Wataru, bueno aunque ahora no era tan pequeño, porque estaba entrando en la edad de la adolescencia, y para que Ema sea honesta la pubertad lo estaba favoreciendo mucho al pequeño y aunque no quisiera negarlo se sentía un poco celosa de todas las admiradoras que se estaba ganando el pequeño, pero para los ojos de ella siempre iba a ser su pequeño, tierno y travieso Wataru.

Vio como las puertas de la universidad Meiji ya estaban abiertas dejando entrar a todos los alumnos de allí; apresuro un poco más el paso hoy solo tendría dos horas de clase pero no por eso no significaban que fueran importantes para ella. Había decidió estudiar en la universidad Meiji la carrera de medicina, para ser una cirujana ¿por qué? Era muy fácil, su padre le había comentado que su verdadero padre biológico era un excelente neurocirujano muy querido respetado mientras que su madre era un enfermera dispuesta a ayudar a todos sin importar pasado ni economía; ella se había sentido tan bien al saber la clase de personas que eran sus padres así que eligió esa carrera, lo único malo es que no iba a poder contar como Masaomi para las practicas porque este no podía ver sangre por mas médico que fuera; estudiaba medicina a la mañana y por las tardes habían conseguido un excelente trabajo gracias a los contactos de Louis y Tsubaki, trabajaba para un estudio fotográfico, solo había aceptado porque todos sus hermanos habían insistido en que ella era muy buena tomando fotos, lo que ella considero un hobbie ahora era una de las cosas que más le apasionaban

_EMAAAA- escucho un grito de una joven pelirroja junto a otras dos chicas y un chico delante de la puerta de la universidad

_miyako-chan- apresuro el paso para llegar con sus nuevos amigos.

Miyako Watanabe era la chica que le estaba gritando, era una chica extrovertida, alegre y con un fuerte carácter la historia de cómo se hizo amiga de ella fue muy extraña

"**Ema buscaba su salón de clase, porque se había perdido y Yuusuke ya había entrado al suyo**

**_esto es lo feo de no conocer a nadie**

**_OYE TU… LA TONTA- le grito una chica detrás suyo, Meiko Suzuki era una despampanante mujer, era la capitana de las porristas, ella y su grupo de amigas volvían loca a toda chica nueva y al parecer Ema seria su próxima víctima- fíjate por donde andas MOSCA MUERTA**

**_anoo yo… etoo- Ema nunca en su vida se había sentido tan acorralada en su vida, miro con miedo como esa chica se acercaba y sabía que algo malo le iba a hacer de no ser…**

**_OYE OXIGENADA- se escuchó el grito de una pelirroja- DEJATE DE MOLESTAR Y VETE A CLASES**

**_tsk Watanabe- escucho decir a la pelirrubia con asco- vámonos. Ema veía como las chicas la miraban feo y se iban**

**_ ¿estás bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja- disculpa, lo que pasa es que les falta un cerebro**

**_si… muchas gracias ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**_ah disculpa… me llamo Miyako Watanabe presidenta de los alumnos y lamentablemente hermanastra de la rubia que se fue, te pido disculpas**

**_no está bien- dijo sonriendo- mi nombre es Ema Asahina**

**_un gusto Ema-chan… un momento dijiste ¿Asahina?**

**_hai…**

**_ ¿eres algo de EL?**

**_ ¿de quién?**

**_de nuestra superestrella, admirado por todos, deseado por todas, el serio…- Ema miraba incrédula como esa chica se había perdido en su propio sueño, de seguro hablaba de alguno de sus hermano- DEL MAGINIFICO SUBARU ASAHINA"**

Desde ese momento Miyako era su mejor amiga, al igual que Yuusuke ella la otra persona que la conocía, era bueno tener una amiga como ella, que no le tenía miedo a decir nada ni a nadie; las otras tres chicas eran Tomoka Sasaguchi, era una chica extremadamente tímida pero aunque ella no se tenía mucha confianza era muy bonita e inteligente, lástima que eso hacia crecer el odio que le tenía Meiko, las otras dos eran las mellizas Ishinomori, Hana y Mei, Hana como su nombre lo decía era una hermosa flor pero era bastante seria, era todo lo contrario a su hermano Mei resaltaba por su belleza pero también por su conducta divertida, era terrible le gustaba buscar problemas por doquier y tenía muy mal carácter pero era una persona muy fiel con respecto a sus amistades; eran el dúo perfecto, una calmada y la otra alocada pero ellas cuatro se habían personas muy importante para ella

_Ema-chan llegas tarde- le reprendió el único joven que había allí, Yoshi Kimura era el único chico en todo ese grupo, era bastante lindo, tenía un buen físico, y hermosos ojos pero detrás de esos lentes no se veían muy bien, él y Yuusuke se llevaban bastante bien ya que el pelirrojo agradecía que no fuera el único hombre entre todas ellas; a Yoshi lo había conocido en la biblioteca en donde le alcanzo un libro que ella no había alcanzado, era bastante tímido y retraído pero con ellas sacaba su verdadera forma

_gomen ne chicos….

_oigan ya se- dijo Miyako- hoy vamos a karaoke ¿se prenden?

_claro

_lo siento pero no puedo- dijo Ema- me tengo que encargar de los últimos detalles de la cena de Navidad

_ahhhh pero Ema…- Miyako le hizo puchero- no podría hacerlo otro

_no- dijo sonriendo- Kyo-ni está muy ocupado con un caso y los demás con el tema comida no son muy bueno que digamos

_ ¿así que van a ir todos?

_hai- dijo feliz- vendrán todos mis hermanos

_ahhhhh- escucho el suspiro de sus amigas- que suerte la tuya

_la verdad estar cerca del fabuloso Subaru….- se quejó su amiga

_del hermoso Tsubaki…- se quejó Mei

_Azusa…- dijo en voz baja Hana pero la escucho

_NO SE VALE- se quejó Miyako, haciendo gestos de niña, Ema miro a Tomoka y esta se sonrojo, ella sabía muy bien que le gustaba Yuusuke lo demostraba en la forma en que lo miraba, pero la conocía bien, sabía que jamás se le declararía al pelirrojo y este era muy despistado para darse cuenta

_ ¿cuantas horas tienes hoy?- le pregunto Yoshi

_solo dos después tengo una sesión de fotos

_suerte- le dijo el joven, a decir verdad Yoshi era muy reservado para decir a quien le gusta pero a Ema no se le escapa la forma en que el joven pelirrubio miraba a su mejor amiga, pero claro él se consideraba un ratón de biblioteca y Miyako era pura belleza, presidenta de los estudiantes, capitana de equipo de voleibol y la hermanastra y eterna rival de Meiko, en otras palabras un amor platónico. Caminaron hasta que todos se tuvieron que separar cada uno por su lado, Miyako estudiaba para ser una gran diseñadora de ropas, las mellizas una estudiaba junto a Yuusuke y Mei estudiaba periodismo; en cambio Yoshi estaba estudiando para ser arquitecto y Tomoka estaba estudiando para ser pediatra, o sea por ahora era su compañera; ambas iban hablando plenamente y todo hubieses seguido normal de no ser…

_vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…- se escuchó la voz de Meiko- a la idiota y la estúpida ¿Dónde está ahora mi querida hermanastra para cuidarlas?

_Meiko- dijo Ema y a todo su sequito de huecas- con su permiso pero tenemos prisa

_vaya así que la idiota sabe hablar, y ahora no tartamudea como antes- dijo una morena detrás de la rubia- ¿Qué piensas Meiko?

_creo que se está creyendo mucho…- dijo con odio, no sabía por qué pero odiaba profundamente a Ema Asahina, no sabía el porqué, quizás porque era la hermana de los dos bombones atletas, Subaru y Yuusuke, pero sabía que había algo para odiarla tanto, querer hacerle daño hasta el punto de querer golpearla, no sabía porque la detestaba tanto- y merece una lección ¿no opinan lo mismo chicas?

_pero tenemos que irnos- hablo Tomoka detrás de Ema

_ara pero si es la mosca muerta número uno la ramera de mi herm…- la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque una mano había cruzado su rostro

_nunca la vuelvas a llamar así de nuevo- dijo Ema, era cierto que era una chica muy calmada, sumisa y paciente pero no iba a dejar que insulten a las pocas amigas que tenía y que tuvo en la vida, Tomoka era muy inocente y pura no tenía que insultarla de esa forma- la única ramera de aquí ERES TU

_ ¿QUE DIJISTE?- aunque todavía no salía de su estupor Meiko demostró las garras que tenía y lista para devolverle el golpe a la joven una voz la detuvo

_ ¿qué crees que haces Suzuki?

_anoo Asahina-kun…yo- la joven no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta hecha por Yuusuke que la miraba duramente exigiéndole una explicación, de algo que toda la universidad sabia es que si te metías con Ema Asahina te metías con Yuusuke Asahina y para desgracia de la pelirrubia él era el capitán de soccer y era muy popular además de que su madre era la mejor de la directora y hasta de la suya propia, sabía que si le hacía algo a la única hija querida de Miwa se la veía feo

_estoy esperando una respuesta Suzuki- dijo furioso Yuusuke, porque él sabía muy bien lo que esa estaba por hacerle a su amada hermana

_Yuusuke-kun ella solo nos decía que nos fuéramos a clase- intervino Ema- y al parecer tenía una mosca molestándome y ella me la quito

_entiendo…- sabía muy bien que Ema le estaba mintiendo pero lo acepto- entonces Ema, Tomoka-chan vámonos que todos ya estamos llegando tarde

_hai…- dijeron las dos, cuando Ema paso por al lado de Meiko escucho claramente como algo de esto no se va a quedar así idiota.

El transcurso de esas dos horas pasaron volando para la joven y salió corriendo a la sesión fotográfica que tenía en el centro; a decir verdad tenía que agradecer el jefe que tenía el señor Yamamoto era un hombre bastante flexible con todos sus empleados, solo les cumplir con su trabajo y después se podían ir, con ella no era la excepción, dejaba que estudiara y moldeaba el trabajo para que a ella le quedara cómodo el horario, todo eso se lo había ganado con arduo y duro trabajo

"**_eres la mejor fotógrafa que tenemos, así que puedes tomarte ciertas libertades"**- le había dicho el hombre unos meses atrás, siempre le decía que esto era lo suyo que no siga estudiando que tenía un brillante futuro, pero como nunca ganaba solo le decía que iba a perder una de sus mejores estrellas. Llego prácticamente corriendo al estudio donde por suerte todo su equipo ya estaba listo y las modelos también, tenía que hacer una fotos para la revista Le'flour, una importante revista de moda, en donde la temática era por supuesto la navidad

_OHAYO CHICOS- grito saludando a todo el mundo, recibiendo un saludo grupal

_hola Asahina-sama- la saludo su aprendiz

_Yue-chan ya te dije que no me llames así- dijo sonriendo- puedes tutearme

_ni pensarlo- dijo la joven; Yue Niimura era su aprendiz de hace muy poco era una chica bastante decidida y era muy bonita en especial por ese pelo color violeta que solo la hacían más llamativa- usted es mi superior

_ummm entonces ¿Qué te parece ema-sempai? Así no hay tanta formalidad

_mmm está bien… ya está todo listo Ema-sempai

_BIEN COMENCEMOS- todos en el grupo le tenían mucho respeto, ellos llevaban ya dos años con la joven Asahina y aunque en un principio dudaban de ella, pensando que solo había sido una acomodada porque no tenía título de nada, poco a poco los chismosos fueron callados por el talento nato de la joven, sus trabajos eran impresionantes y además el carácter contagioso de la joven la habían hecho que todos allí dieran todo por su jefa

La sesión de fotos duro alrededor de 2 horas en donde todos seguían las indicaciones de Ema

_listo ¿Qué le parecen?- le mostro sus fotos a todos los presentes

_como siempre un excelente trabaja Ema-chibi- así la llama Paul, era un hombre mayor y era quien le conseguía la ropa y el lugar indicado para las fotos, era como un padre para ella, siempre la apoyaba en todo y la cubría cuando llegaba tarde por la universidad

_sugoiiii ema-sempai es un trabajo espectacular- dijo emocionada Yue- como siempre es estupenda

_no digas así…- escucho murmullos de todas las modelos y que todas miraban a un punto definido

_como siempre tan concentrada estas que no reparas en nadie- escucho una voz demasiado familiar para ella- la verdad voy a pensar que algún día te vas a meter en la cámara

_Natsume-san- dijo sonriendo saludando a su hermano

_hola Ema- dijo sonriendo también para luego mirar las fotos- como siempre un excelente trabajo, muy bien hecho

_jeje ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

_no, no te preocupes abre llegado hace 15 minutos y pude apreciarte como trabajas

_de nuevo te pido disculpas por pedirte que me ayudes, sé que estas ocupado

_Ema ya hablamos de esto- le acaricio la mejilla- para ti siempre tengo tiempo

_gracias… bueno ES TODO POR HOY… GRACIAS POR SU TRABAJO… nos vamos Natsume-san

_haa, por lo que me comento Tsubaki, Ukyo te pidió comida para un batallón- dijo bromeando mientras se iban sin saber que eran vistos por todos los presentes

_que linda pareja hacen- soltó de golpe una modelo al ver a los dos- aunque él es muy lindo para ella se nota que la ama mucho

_pero que dices- hablo otra modelo- ella no es buena para él, dámelo una noche a mi… se olvidara de esa niña

_YA BASTA- grito Yue- no digan esas cosas, por si no lo saben Natsume y Ema son hermanos

_ohhhh- dijeron todas emocionadas del saber que el hombre estaba disponible, pero solo Paul noto como la asistente de Ema apretaba las manos mientras veía a la pareja marcharse

_Natsume…- susurro la joven con dolor

Ema y Natsume pasaron todo el resto de la tarde comprando todo lo que hacía falta para la cena de Noche buena, desde adornos hasta comida

_ ¿ya compraste los regalos?- le pregunto Natsume

_hai…- dijo feliz- ya los he comprado a todos

_te comprometes mucho con las cosas ¿no?

_quiero que todo salga bien…. Hace mucho tiempo que todos no estamos juntos

_haa- dijo el joven- ¿sabes algo de ellos?

_mmm sé que algunos van a llegar hoy pero no se casi nada

_ya veo… bueno llevemos todas estas bolsas al auto

_hai…-dijo feliz. A pesar de que sabía que Natsume seguía enamorado de ella era con el mas cómoda se sentía, el entendía su esfuerzo por su trabajo y con el estudio y siempre la ayudaba a estudiar cuando ella sola no podía, era un excelente hermano mayor; pero lamentablemente él no la veía de esa forma, ya se lo había dejado en claro muchas veces, él no la apuraría pero tampoco quería que se olvidara de sus sentimientos; sabía que su hermano era hermoso y tenía a casi todas las mujeres detrás de él, pero él no les prestaba atención

_tengo que hacer que se olvide de mi- susurro la joven al ver las miradas de enamoradas que soltaban todas las mujeres al ver a su hermano y él ni siquiera reparaba en ellas- siento un poco de pena por ellas

_no deberías…- hablo su hermano sorprendiéndola- sabes muy bien que te quiero a ti Ema

_pero….

_nada de peros y llevemos esto a casa…- dijo el hombre sonriendo, era inútil pelear con Natsume nunca le hacía caso.

Llegaron a los departamentos donde fueron recibidos por los hermanos presentes

_CHIIIIIIIII- grito su pequeña ardilla saltando a los brazos de su dueña para luego fulminar a Natsume- ¿estás bien? ¿Te hice algo el lobo rubio?

_no Juli, Natsume solo me ayudaba

_tsk

_ ¿imouto-chan?- escucho una voz bastante familiar

_ ¿kaname-nisan?- dijo sorprendida la chica, pero si ahí hablando con Masaomi y Ukyo se encontraba el tercer hijo Asahina

_ ¿imouto-chan? ¿De verdad eres tú?- dijo el hombre sorprendido

_pues quien más iba a ser Kana-nii- se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki entrando abrazando a su hermana- ¿a que no esta hermosa?

_haa- dijo el hombre levantándose, este llevaba las típicas ropas de monje que solía llevar pero se notaba el cambio del hombre, pero eran casi nulos- estas hermosa imouto-chan

_gracias…

_vamos no seas tan fría con tu ni-chan- dijo abrazandola- te he extrañado mucho imouto-chan

_Kaname-san

_ara vamos llámame oni-chan como antes- dijo sonriendo- itai

_MONJE PERVERTIDO- Juli le había mordido la nariz en el momento que se vio libre

_ah eres tu- dijo sonriendo- tampoco me he olvidado de ti, querida mascota de mi querida imouto-chan

_Kana-nii deja de molestarla- se escuchó una voz bajando de las escaleras

_IORI-SAN- dijo sorprendida la joven al ver a su hermano bajando con un ramo de rosas rojas

_hola imouto-chan- dijo entregándole el ramo de rosas- era cierto que decían que te has vuelto más hermosa que la rosa en primavera

_iori-san…

_PLAYBOY APROVECHADO- y de nuevo Juli al ataque.

Después de haber calmado a Juli, Masaomi le explico que ellos habían llegado hace poco, y que Hikaru estaría llegando mañana por la mañana, en cambio Subaru y Fuuto llegarían un poco más tarde, el primero porque tenía el último entrenamiento de la temporada y Fuuto porque tuvo que retrasar el vuelo por una escena de la película

_imouto-chan ¿pudiste comprar todo?- le pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

_hai, Natsume-san me ayudo

_ara, ara- se escuchó a Tsubaki mientras abrazaba a su mellizo- queriendo tomar la delantera ¿no Natsume?

_no sé de qué me hablas… por si no hay más nada que hacer me tengo que ir, quiero terminar el trabajo así podre venir temprano mañana

_claro ve

_onee-chan- hablo el ahora no tan inocente Wataru- vamos, vamos te quiero mostrar algo

_enseguida voy Wataru-chan…

_tsk maldición- dijo Tsubaki- odio que él tenga más atención por parte de ella, si supiera que solo se hace del inocente

_Tsuba-ni es tu hermano menor- hablo Masaomi aunque el también se había dado cuenta de la estrategia de su hermanito pequeño y todavía no podía creer que ese niño tan dulce ya se esté transformando en todo un rompecorazones

_lo único bueno es que Ema solo lo ve como un niño- agrego inconscientemente Azusa

_haa- suspiro Masaomi al saber lo que le esperaria mañana, pero mucho más le preocupaba su hermana como iría a reaccionar

A la mañana siguiente Ema se levantó con muchas más ganas que las de ayer y comenzó con todos los preparativos para que sea una noche perfecta, hoy por suerte no tenía universidad y tampoco trabajo, así que podría dedicarse de lleno a la cena de Navidad, ya no podía esperar para que estén todos juntos

_pero que hermosa chica que tenemos aquí…

_HIKARU-SAN- dijo feliz la joven al ver al hombre disfrazado de mujer mirándola con cariño- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

_acabo de hacerlo- dijo sonriendo- y veo que es cierto, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer imouto-chan, los volverás más locos que antes

_pero que dices

_la verdad me parece que este año tendré mejor inspiración ah por cierto, ten esto es para que lo uses esta noche- le entrego una enorme caja- cuando lo vi pensé en ti

_no debiste

_tómalo como un regalo de un hermano mayor a su única hermana

_hai- dijo feliz. Estaba tan feliz que se le había olvidado algo muy importante

_OH DIOS ME OLVIDE DEL REGALO DE JULI- grito asombrada por haber olvidado del regalo de su querida amiga, así que cuando vio que la casa ya estaba perfecta, el árbol bien hecho gracias a Yuusuke y Tsubaki, las decoraciones puestas por Wataru y Masaomi y la comida haciéndose solo faltaba que se arreglara, pero primero tenía que hacer algo

_ ¿dónde vas?- le pregunto el recién llegado Natsume

_me olvide en comprar algo

_si quieres….

_no, no deja mejor ayuda a los demás yo no me tardo- salió disparada ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

Corrió lo más que pudo y no encontraba el regalo perfecto para su amiguita

_oh dios juli me va a matar- pero al final de su corrido como por arte de magia encontró un hermoso collar con un colgante en forma de bellota y de casualidad podías ponerle su nombre; lo compro y le pidió al vendedor que escriba el nombre Juli y satisfecha salió de la tienda

_que lindo…- dijo mirando la hermosa ciudad decorada para la Navidad, la alegría se podía oler en las calles, niños jugando con la nieve, madres apurada porque no llegan con la cena, hombre brindando todo era muy hermoso, hasta que choco con alguien

_itee gomen ne…- se disculpó pero cuando elevo su vista para ver con quien había chocado, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver dos ojos grises que ella conocía MUY bien y sin quererlo su corazón se aceleró en demasía, hace mucho que no veía esos cara a cara y ahora que lo veía parecía que estaba completamente perdida en ellos

_Subaru…


End file.
